


life is a highway (i wanna ride it)

by 1oo



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Historical RPF, One Direction (Band), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Nick Carraway, Bottom Peter Parker, Crack, F/M, Human fetish, M/M, Multi, Old Sport (The Great Gatsby), Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jay Gatsby, Top Peter Parker, bottom lightning mcqueen, lightning is actually mjs carsona, mecha fetish i guess????? i dont know, mj is roleplaying as lightning, not-bottom jay gatsby, top lightning mcqueen, very serious relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oo/pseuds/1oo
Summary: when you gaze at the sunset, does the sun stare back? when the sun burns brightly at its zenith, does it think of you?





	1. what is a soul but a winding road of thoughts

Lightning slides into Peter Parker. "Kachow," he moans moistily.


	2. what is a road but a trail left behind by the souls of men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been brought to my attention that there are not any strap ons large enough for lightning mcqueen to wear. my apologies for the inaccuracy- here is the revised version.

Peter Parker slides into Lightning. "With great power comes great responsibility," he moans moistily.


	3. and so our story starts anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by popular request, we are now beginning a new arc

Mom sold me to Lightning Mcqueen again :(

But first, let me tell you a little about myself! I have eyes.

I put a little clear lip gloss on them, slip on my checkered vans, and make my way downstairs.

"Sksks bitches," I say cheerfully.

"Reader," my mom nods, munching thoughtfully on her vape. "I sold you to get out of debt. Meet your new owner."

"Owo," Lightning Mcqueen greets me. "What are your opinions on the prevalence of human trafficking in our modern day world- by family members, no less?"

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal," I say. "I'm so edgy."

Lightning vrooms uncomfortably. "I uh. I'm gonna. Go. We're leaving in like five minutes I guess? You can pack your stuff and say goodbye or something."

"I'm just going to talk to my boyfriend, then we can do whatever," I agree amicably.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" my boyfriend, Nael Horan, asks.

"Yes," I cry happily. "Goodbye Nail."

Niallll is launching himself into the sun for charity. There's a fifteen percent chance he'll die, but like, whatever. Good thing I'll never see him again.

"I'm sorry for your loss?" Lightning offers.

"Don't be," I say. "I'm the only person in his will."

I toss my bags into Lightning's thicc body, and roller-skate off into the sunset with my new owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out were famous! https://twitter.com/parkersambition/status/1179613115916275712
> 
> follow our official "life is a highway" twitter @PeterxLightning
> 
> <3


	4. the one where gatsby isnt such a fucking beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the light is green, it's time to ride

Jay Gatsby slides into Nick Carraway. "Old sport," he moans moistily.


	5. we cycle through the same old story

Napoleon Bonaparte slides into y/n. "Vive la révolution," he moans moistily.


End file.
